Sheldon Wallace
Sheldon Wallace was a psychiatrist at Seaside Health and Wellness until he quit. History Early Life His father was a surgeon. He went to Medical School at Stanford University School of Medicine and he originally wanted to be a surgeon, but after a crash during his rotation in the Emergency Room, he switched to psychiatry.Fear of Flying, 3x16 (PP) Joining the Practice Supporting Amelia Prostate Cancer and Finding Love Sam examined Sheldon and found out he had prostate cancer. Sheldon kept it a secret from everyone at the practice while he contemplated what to do. He told Laura he could not travel with her anymore, and instead suggested that she come to visit him in LA. She was hesitant and Sheldon sarcastically told her he was sorry his cancer ruined her plans. She was unable to cope with the news, so they ended their rekindled romance. He eventually secretly began radiation, where he met Miranda, who had breast cancer. She initially said she was not looking for a friend because she did not want another one dying, but after a while, they became friends in the waiting room. Even though they only spent five minutes a day together five times a week, she was the only one Sheldon could talk about his cancer with. He once almost told Charlotte when she was complaining about having to stay in one place and doing nothing but thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her babies. He said he could relate and when Charlotte asked how, he was going to tell her about his radiation, but decided against it and covered up by saying he had started going to the gym. One day, Miranda did not show up for radiation and Sheldon assumed the worst. The next day, she came and explained she had had car trouble. Sheldon kissed her and said he wanted to spend time with her inside and outside their waiting room. She was terminal and didn't want to drag him down that path with her, but he stated she deserved to be loved until the very last moment. When she reached the end of her life, he quit his job and they traveled together.In Which We Say Goodbye, 6x13 (PP) Personality Sheldon is an open-minded, intelligent man. He is very loyal to friends and people he cares about. Sheldon has also high moral standards and acts according to them, even if it may cost him something in his personal life. Relationships Romantic Laura Wallace Laura is Sheldon's ex-wife with a practice in New York. They went on a vacation together after she left her fiancé at the altar.Drifting Back, 5x21 (PP) They later got back togetherAftershock, 6x01 (PP) until they broke up for good after he had told her that he had prostate cancer.I'm Fine, 6x09 (PP) Violet Turner Sheldon met Violet Turner in the elevator as he went for a job interview as a psychiatrist at Pacific Wellcare Center. Although Violet was slightly moody, they both hit it off on a mutual group of them both being therapists and both having stressful days. After he got the job, he asked Pete and Sam if she was single and later went on to ask her out. Sheldon initially had problems in his relationship with Violet in the bedroom because he felt inadequate, but he later worked them out and they engaged in a relationship. Unknown to him, Violet was also in a relationship with Pete and continued until Sheldon caught Violet and Pete together. Sheldon was one of the possible fathers to Violet's son. Despite not knowing who the father was, he told Violet he loved her and proposed. Violet didn't answer straight away, Pete instead tells Violet he should have fought for her and loves her, and she chooses Pete over Sheldon. It is later confirmed that the son is Pete's and not Sheldon's. Charlotte King He and Charlotte had gotten caught making out by Cooper.Fear of Flying, 3x16 However, it is later said that they slept together.Triangles, 3x17 (PP) Miranda The two became friends when he was diagnosed with prostate cancer. They first met at a vending machine at St. Ambrose Hospital, and the met once again at radiation therapy. Her cancer is terminal.I'm Fine, 6x09 When he finds out that her cancer is terminal, he tells her that he wants to be together every step of the way. She initially turns down his help because she doesn't want him to see her dying, but she eventually accepts his offer.In Which We Say Goodbye, 6x13 (PP) Familial He once mentioned having a cousin in a convent in France.The Letting Go, 5x17 (PP) Friendships Amelia Shepherd Their friendship started after Sheldon turned Amelia's sexual advances down. Sheldon was Amelia's go-to guy when she was drunk and needed a ride to home or to the hospital. He visited her while she was in rehab and helped her get back on her feet. When he left with his ex-wife, Amelia left him dozens of voicemails, just wanting to hear his voice. He never replied, however, which greatly upset her. In addition, when he came back, he had no idea that her unborn baby had no brain and asked her how she was doing. Amelia eventually forgave him. Career Sheldon was a psychiatrist at the Pacific Wellcare Center. Sheldon has asked Violet Turner to collaborate with him in a couples group therapy. When the two practices merged, he stayed on as a psychiatrist. He was a psychiatrist at Seaside Health and Wellness until he quit. Notes and Trivia *He likes Mark Twain.Crime and Punishment, 2x08 (PP) *Apparently, Sheldon's "package" is quite large as many women in both practices have commented on it. *He watches Dancing with the Stars. *He pays his bills electronically.In the Name of Love, 3x22 (PP) *He played field hockey at Emerson University.Breaking the Rules, 5x02 (PP) *Sheldon hates guys who call him Shelly. *He does not believe in God.Good Mourning, 6x02 (PP) *He was in the Army National Guard at one point. He admitted to Charlotte he hadn't shot a gun "since basic training". *He was drawn for the reserve of the National Guard during one of the Iraq wars. Sheldon worked during this time at a veterans hospital.The Hard Part, 3x07 (PP) *He rambles when he's nervous.Nothing to Fear, 2x13 (PP) *He doesn't want kids.Second Chances, 2x14 (PP) *He was 56 as of the end of Private Practice.In Which We Say Goodbye, 6x13 (PP) Gallery PP320SheldonWallace.png PP4x17SheldonWallace.png PP5x13SheldonWallace.png PP6x07SheldonWallace.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Sheldon-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *Fear of Flying *Heaven Can Wait *The Standing Eight Count *I'm Fine Memorable Quotes :Sheldon (to Charlotte): You're the strongest person I know. Just being around you, I think it gives me strength, too. ---- :Sheldon: I'm not proud of it, but once, when no one was around, I licked Pete's bagel. ---- :Sheldon (to Miranda): I'm furious at you. You don't get to tell me to walk away, and you don't get to tell me that this is your journey and not mine. I am on this road. I've been on this road for fifty-six years, all by myself, and then you showed up - on my road. And that day, and every day since, has been the greatest days of my life. So I am not leaving you. And I'm happy to change diapers and to wipe drool, and to hold your hand, 'cause I want to take care of you. I am honored to take care of you. Your last days will be precious, and I'll cherish them. And if you are too far gone to remember my name, then I'll remind you. But you deserve to be loved. Right up until the very last moment. You deserve to be surrounded by love. You deserve to have the face of the man who loves you be the last thing that you see. And I deserve the chance to love you for as long as I can, for as hard as I can. So I am not walking away. Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (Oncology) Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (General)